Sunrise, Sunset
by Kait1991
Summary: AU Harry and Ron are suicidal best friends with little chance of making it to 18. they meet Hermione, a regular teen, who tries to get them to see life for its joy. enter Ginny, and her plan just might work.
1. Oh, the fun

Wow, I've never done a drama-ish fic before… To those of you who are wondering, Thys Tyme will be continued, but I am currently at a stand still with it. So, yeah, on with the fic.

Oh, and the disclaimer: Kait doesn't own this, as much as she would wish, she doesn't. so, blood sucking lawyers, don't you dare try to steal my plot!

123456789

Harry woke groggily to a white ceiling. The same ceiling that he woke up to every morning. He looked across the room to see Ron. The red haired teen was wearing a bracelet that told the people at the main desk his heart beat, identical to the one on Harry's. They didn't wear them because they had heart problems, but because they where being held for multiple suicide attempts.

Ron had been Harry's best friend since they started at Willows Academy, a boarding school for orphans and other children with like problems. Ron went because his parents went through a very violent divorce when he was young, he and his siblings ended up with their father, who became a drunk and beat them often. His older brother, Percy, lived in a mental institute and was deathly afraid of adult men, or anyone with red hair. His entire family attends, or attended Willows.

Harry was one of the more normal students, his parents where brutally murdered when he was a year old, landing him on the list of students for Willows. He was juggled between abusive foster families until he was old enough to go to school. They where both the same age, 16, and had three suicide attempts on their records, the last lading them on a list for a camp that troubled teens where sent to for the summer.

Harry noticed that Ron was awake and staring at the ceiling. "Hey Ron," he yawned.

"Hi, Harry, you know when they're going to send us off?" he asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Some time today, I think. Dr. Brown said something about it last night before he left." Harry responded as he ran his hand through his raven hair.

"That's good, this place is getting boring. Do you know were the place is? I want to create an escape route before the end of the week," Ron sat up and grabbed a black t-shirt, "we have to have some where to escape to from there." He said as he put it on.

Harry put his own black shirt on and answered, "In the middle of no where, its pretty much just the camp, nothing else for miles. I saw a map, the nearest city is 35 miles away and through a Forest, they planned the place well. No where for us to go." By the time he finished the rant both boy where dressed. They wore identical black t-shirts and baggy black jeans.

"That's too bad," Ron, sighed as he tried to cover up the stitches on each of his wrists with strips of cloth, most likely torn from his sheets. The motion caused Harry to look at his own scars, the reason they where stuck at the camp in the first place.

"Look on the bright side, its coed." Harry gave him a sly smile, receiving a rare smile from the red head.

"Harry, if knowing you has done anything to me, it's given me the ability to look on the bright side." Ron said with a small smile.

"And that, my friend, is what I aim for." They heard a nock on the door and regained their stony masks.

"Are you two decent?" asked an elderly female voice, one of the pluses of being stuck with a Weasley, ever sense Percy had been admitted to a hospital the entire medical world thought the entire family was afraid of men and red heads.

"Yes," they answered in a dry voice in unison.

The woman who entered was in her early 60's had gray hair and wore a white lab coat. "Hey, boys, aren't you excided? You get to go off to Hogwarts! Doesn't that sound fun?" she said as if she was talking to a five year old.

Both teens just glared at her.

"Oh, I can tell you are!" she said in a semi-sweet voice, "Will you boys gather up you belongings, you're leaving in an hour!" with that she left.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, "Are you as relieved as am?" Ron asked.

"Yup, no more Dr. Brown. And we get out of here, the only down side is that we're stuck at 'Hogwarts', oh, are you as excided as I am?" Harry asked with obviously false cheer.

"Yup, Harry; can't wait." Ron said dryly.

123456789

Harry and Ron didn't have many belongings, just a duffle bag each and the clothes they where wearing. They where glad to be free of the bracelets, yet another added bonus of the camp. A bus was lumbering down the road, they could see quite a few other people where already on it. The wordlessly go onto it, and sat in the same row. It seemed that no one really cared about the fact that more people where getting on the bus.

"This, I like, no one cares, how long until the next stop do you think?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I do-," he was interrupted by the person behind them draping himself over the seat backs.

"No more stops, we go from here to Hogwarts." It was a girl about their age, "They always get the people at the institute last; they tend to be the ones you don't want to leave alone for a long time." She grinned, ignoring the glares she received.

"That nice, please get of my seat." Ron snarled.

"Oh you're from… oh, well, then. I'm Hermione, I'll take I this is the first time you're going to Hogwarts?" with out waiting for an answer she continued, "Hogwarts isn't all that bad! I've gone for two years, once you get over how much you life sucks its pretty fun! Plus they have the largest library in the world!" she smiled.

"Cool, now will you leave us alone?" Harry asked.

"Touchy, touchy!" she sank behind the chairs for a moment then she and another girl, a red head popped up. "This is Ginny. This is her first time, too," she stopped when Ron fell out of his chair.

"Gin- Ginny?" he whispered, when the girls gave fell on him she also did a double take.

"Ron, is that you?" in response to his mute nod she got down and went around her seat and hugged her brother. "I thought you really died last time!" she was crying.

Ron set his hand on her back, "Its okay, Ginny, I'm okay, you're okay." The pair hadn't seen each other since Ron's second attempt, nearly two years prior.

Flashback-

Ron sat facing the fireplace. He had a steak knife in his hand. He looked over at his sleeping sister. He gave her a sad smile and set a note beside her. He then leaned up against the couch. He held the knife up, "I'm sorry, Ginny." He whispered. He took the knife and sliced both of his wrists. He sighed as the blood poured from him, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to sleep. He gave into it, only hearing a scream, but he was too tired to investigate it.

Ginny woke up to see blood, lot of it, with her brother being the source, she did the first thing that came to mind, scream. Instantly there were here people at her side, one on a phone. She noticed a letter on the table next to her. She picked it up as the paramedics arrived and took Ron away on a stretcher, "Oh, Ron, why?" she whispered to herself sadly. She looked at the letter, it read:

Ginny,

I'm sorry about everything. By the time you read this, I will most likely be dead; I just want you to know that I want it to be like this. I want you to know that I will always love you, and please tell Padma I love her. Ginny, I'll make sure you have at least one star in the sky for you.

Don't cry for me.

Ron Weasley

But Ginny did cry. She told Padma, who, as it turned out, was cheating on Ron. She thought maybe he had found out and it was her fault, but neither of them found out anything else about him.

end flashback-

"Don't worry, I won't leave you again." Ron whispered to her. He picked her up and set her back in her seat, "I wont leave you again, I promise," he wiped her tears.

"Hey Ron, you might not know this, but, I have never seen you saw that much emotion before." Harry said, interrupting the reunion.

"Hey," Hermione objected, "I've never seen her so happy, why'd you interrupt them?"

"Because, look out the window, we're here."

TBC

So, how was it? Tell me how you feel and I'll try to get back to you, but has outlawed responding to reviews, so I wont be doing it in the fic. And Ginny wasn't going to be in this, it just sort of happened… oh well! R&R!

Kait


	2. Forced Journal entries pt1

Whoo hoo! I love inspiration!

123456789

**July 5, 2003**

_I would just like to inform the miserable idiot who forced me to write this is truly an idiot! I mean, what kind of person forces a bunch of teens to write in diary-things? And to top it all off most of us have issues! In the 'camp', which me and Harry have officially dubbed 'Hellworld', there are many kinds of 'happy campers' as the blubbering idiot who owns the place knows us._

_No joke, we have the suicidals, like me and Harry, the normal people, Hermione, the suicidals family, Ginny, the abused ones, that kid Tobias (is not an OC, just wait and see!), the ones that don't seem to have a place in the world, like Blaise, and that's about the make up of us. And for the benefit of you, there are more people than I wrote down, but I only know so many people and I suck at names. I can't stand this anymore!_

_Ron W._

**7-5-03**

_My half-luck has finally run out. I cant go on with my life as I was when we got here, just one week ago. Let me recap for you._

_We had just arrived at Hogwarts the place was interesting. Instead of being a bunch of cabins lying around in a clearing the middle of a forest, as I had assumed, it was a CASTLE. I am not joking. It was this humongous pre-mid-evil castle. Ron, me, and half of the male-type persuasion are staying in a tower called 'Gryffindor'. To top it all off, we were sorted into the reason we where sent there, and one or two people from each category had to share a bigish dorm room. My room had me, Ron, some kid called Blaise, another named Draco, the only normal person, Justin Something, and this little kid who cuts, Colin something-that-begins-with-a-c 1. We where pretty much left alone for that day so we could get to know each other. We had to, under penalty Pb&j, tell our roommates about ourselves. All I can say is that only the Justin guy had a past rated above R. I'll write some in here._

_Blaise came from an Italian family who immigrated here, bringing a large fortune with them. When he was six, his father was murdered. Shortly after that his mother put him up for adoption, along with his two little sisters. He was bounced from foster home to foster home, until he was taken into a boys' home when he was 12, his sisters has been adopted together an he hadn't seen them for years. He stayed at the home for three months, before he ran away. He lived on the street for about a year before he got busted by the cops for shoplifting, and was sent to Juvi. He ended up here when he was fifteen, after two years in juvi, and, I think anyway, slightly schizophrenic._

_Tobias, we call him Toby, was abused as a kid. He won't tell us anything else. Tobias Brenner is a mystery to everyone._

_Colin, now that kid is a piece of work. He's a year younger than us, five feet tall and constantly wears a look of depression. He's like me. I like that. I would be led to believe that his skin color was a mix between dried-blood brown, scar-white, and infected looking green if it weren't for his face. I'm not kidding, this kids has mutilated himself to the point that I'm surprised he's still alive. He has to use a plastic spoon to eat dinner and isn't allowed to shave without supervision, we haven't quite figured out why, 'cause me and Ron can do pretty much anything, but we have to be searched every few hours, weird, ne? Anyway, during our 'get to know your roommates' chat, he told us that his younger brother was killed by his mother, drowned he said, when they where little, and Colin had to put up with her for a couple more years before she offered some meth to a off duty police officer and got threw into prison for twenty years. He was sent to live with his blind aunt Belle, and picked up cutting as way to relieve stress. He got addicted, and has done it for close to six years, and shockingly, is still alive._

_I've known Ron long enough I don't have to write his history down, plus he'd probably kill me if I wrote what he said, so, on to Justin._

_Justin lives with his older sister, Sarah, and her husband, Aaron. He's my age and lived in Orlando, Florida, before his Mother died of cancer and he had to go live with Sarah. He's at Hogwarts for the simple reason that the mad old man who owns it invited him. He's easy to talk to and has a relaxing presence._

_I'd write more, but Ron's bugging me about 'my novel', which he has decided to call this simple entry. So, I'll write some more about the first week and us later._

_Harry Potter_

**5th day of July in the year of 2003**

_I don't feel like writing anything, so I'll just introduce myself to take up some time. My name is Tobias Brenner, but I haven't always been called that. Up until about two years ago I was called something else, but I cant write it because if I did I would be relocated. That's right, I'm in witness protection, and if you tell anyone, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Anyway, most people call me Toby, I don't know why, but they do, I don't really care._

_Toby Brenner._

**July the fifth**

_Bored, bored, bored, and bored some more. We have to write these things, "to monitor our sanity" or something. Whatever. I'm Colin Creevy, resident cutter of dorm room G6. They wont let me use anything other than a spoon to eat, weird, isn't it? Well, I have nothing else to say, other than that kid Toby's giving me weird looks. You'd think writing while singing random Madonna songs in Latin was weird._

_Colin Creevy._

**5th of July, Dorm room G6, Hogwarts.**

_I found out that Hogwarts has the most amazing food. Best I've had. I've been here one week, it's fairly interesting, but it could be better. The chemistry guy is totally creepy. His name is Mr. Snape, and he looks like he hasn't taken a bath in a few months. He's in charge of the girls in Slytherin Tower 2. We have a woman called Ms. McGonagall is in charge of out tower, if you ask me she needs to relax a bit. Well, I need to go pry Colin away from the pencil sharpener; I really don't want to know what he's doing._

_Justin Finch-Fletchly._

TBC

Okay, short yes, but I will try to update again tomorrow. It will include all of the girls Hermione's staying with in her room's entries. If it doesn't come out tomarrow, then you'll get it early next week. Please review, more reviews equals quicker updates or longer ones.

I know his real name.

Who would send depressed kids to live in a dungon?

Well, PLEASE REVIEW!

Kait


	3. Broken Pasts and Torn up Hearts

A/N: I hope you didn't think I was leaving all of my stories behind…. I have several pages of notes to play with for this. So, onward to the much anticipated (not) third Chapter, this in reality is a cooler version of the 2nd, except it's told in third and explains more.

Still don't own this…still want it though

Ch. 3 **Broken Pasts and Torn-Through Hearts**

…

Hermione spun and looked, practically glowing, "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, to no one in particular.

Ginny and Ron looked at her, Harry following suit. "Sure, if you like medieval type things." Harry agreed sarcastically.

Hermione glanced at Harry confused, "But this castle is defiantly pre-medieval. I'd say its closer to an 1100, or maybe a 1200, A.D. of course." she explained, the bus coming to a halt.

"Everyone ashore who's going ashore!" the cheerful bus driver laughed loudly, opening the door to let the group of teens off.

They stumbled up the expansive front steps, the size of the castle really hitting home for all of the first time 'campers'. Harry's small group filed in the middle of the pack of students getting off several busses. They followed the masses into a grand, enormous room, where a strict older woman was separating the new teens from the ones that ha come in previous years.

"This way you!" she said, guiding Hermione away from the quartet, towards a table colored in green and silver mats. She waved at them before taking her seat.

The trio stood together, until an impossible small man wove through the group, separating the girls from the boys, it took about ten minutes until all of the confusion was over.

Then the strict woman stood beside a _very_ old man. He had half moon glasses and long silvery hair with a matching beard. He wore a plain black suit with a green shirt under it. He raised his arms, and the entire vast room fell silent.

"Greetings," he said in a vibrant voice, "To those who are new," he nodded towards the teens still standing, "and to those who have returned." He smiled at the seated teens. "This summer will be one for you to remember, as every summer you spend on my estates will be. You will be well versed in any subject that you don't reach you ages required level and any you choose to take on. Regardless, two hours of every week day will be in study. The rules are posted on the door of Mr. Filches offices, so I will not waste any more time. Ms. McGonagall, if you please," he waved at the woman, who nodded.

"As you may have assumed, you will not all be rooming together. Instead there are four towers set aside for student dorms. The males 15 and younger with last name starting with M-Z will be in Ravenclaw tower, with the young men over 15 with a name starting with A-L, boarding with them. The other young men and a few overflow exceptions will be in Gryffindor tower. The young ladies 15 and younger, A-L, of course, will be in Hufflepuff tower. They will be joined by the senior group of girl's names M-Z and the rest of the young ladies are to board in Slytherin." She paused, frowning slightly as Harry and Ron high-fived each other. "The room assignments are posted on the door of each room. Stay in the room you are assigned, no switching. The tables and towers, or 'Houses' as they are fondly called, are each with their own individual color, you will wear a badge or tie dictating which of the houses you are in at all times. You will find both in your rooms. Now, the colors are thus, Slytherin, Green and Silver, Gryffindor, Red and Gold, Hufflepuff, Yellow and Black, and Ravenclaw, Blue and Grey. Now, take your seats, and the feast shall begin."

Harry and Ron sat next to each other, Ron openly staring at the large turkey in front of his placemat. Harry jokingly flipped his hand upward to close Ron's mouth, receiving an elbow in his side.

…

The pair wandered to their home for the season, following the crowd that had left the table they sat at. They stood with the expecting crowd as they filed in through the small door that led to the towers base room.

Once inside, they where directed to find their rooms, up the stairs, and to 'make them feel like home'. They where the first ones in their rooms, and quickly claimed the beds closest to the door next to each other. The other three teens who would be sharing the room with them filed in over the next ten minutes or so.

The first to arrive was a painfully blond boy with sad grey eyes and a scar over one of his eyebrows that reminded Ron of a knife slash. He wore a blue polo shirt and black slacks. Next was a tiny blond kid, he wore a dark, loose sweatshirt and somewhat crazed look. Following him was a darker boy, black hair and celery-green eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black blue-jeans, the shirt displaying a collection of scars. The last boy was a tall brunette with bright intelligent blue eyes dressed in a red plaid button down shirt and khaki slacks. He had a letter to the "residents of G6". It threatened to put the residents on a PB&J (peanut butter and jelly) if they didn't talk to each other and explain a bit of their past. It came with a leather bound journal for each of the teens, which they where to write in at least once weekly.

"Sense I got here last, I'll go first. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchly, I'm nearly 17. I live with my older sister Sarah in Orlando. My granddad was best friends with Headmaster Dumbledore when they where teens, and he invites me to come every summer. The reason I live with Sarah and Aaron, he's her husband, is 'cause my mom died of cancer a couple years back." He shrugged, "who wants to go next?" he asked, getting comfortable on his bed.

The painfully blonde teen that had followed Ron and Harry up spoke next, "I'm Tobias Brenner, you may call me Toby, I'm 16, my dad hit me when I was a kid, and that's about all I can say about that." He glared at the room, threatening anyone to object.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry spoke up, surprising himself, "I'm 16, and if I have my way I'll not be here next year." Ron threw a pillow at him, Harry sighed, "My parents where murdered when I was a kid, and I've been with Ron over there as long as I can remember. Oh, and I've a couple attempts on me."

"Okay, since I was only halfway introduced, I'll follow suit." Ron spoke up, "I'm Ron Weasley, like Harry I'm 16. I have five brothers and a sister, she's here, too, our dads a little over fond of the bottle, if you catch my drift, and not so fond of us. We were his favorite punching bag. I've what, 3 attempts on my record? Four?" he shrugged, "Doesn't matter, none of it worked. Next."

"Blaise Zambini. 16. I moved to the states from Italy when I was five, a year later my father died, and mother could stand the sight of us, so she put us up for adoption. My little sisters live in Washington State together, but I was bounced around 'til I landed myself in juvi when I was 12, 'cause I ran away. I've been coming here since I was 15." The olive skinned teen said quietly.

The tiny blond kid smiled broadly, he had since taken off his sweatshirt to reveal a black t-shirt and enough scars to make anyone shudder. "I'm Colin Creevey (sp?). I'm 15, and I cut. It's great! Makes me relax and all. So, life in a few sentences… um… mom drowned my baby brother, Dennis, when I was little, she got busted for trying to sell meth to an off duty police officer, and I got sent to Aunt Belle, she got sent to prison. Aunt Belle's blind, so she didn't notice I cut for a few years. I've been cutting regularly for" he paused, counting on his fingers, "8 or 9 years, and they cough tem doing it in the guy locker room at school, so I got sent to this creepy mental hospital, I escaped. And then I was sent here." He grinned, a crazy look in his eye, "I plan on doing it again, too."

"Note to self," Ron grinned, "Confer with Colin for escape plans." Harry, Colin and Justin laughed, Toby smiled and Blaise looked at Ron, confused.

….

Enough for tonight, I'll post it when I get home from work tomorrow.

Dec. 28, 2006 11:37


	4. Forced Journal entries pt 2

Yeah… I haven't written in a while, and I have nothing planned for tonight, so I'm going to right about the girls' journal entries. Yeah…

REWRITTEN CHAPTER

…

July 5, 2003 

To start things off right, my name is Hermione Jane Granger. I am 16 years old, and I attend Hogwarts Camp for Troubled Teens because my family believes it will be a good social change for me to actually be with people my age. I am in my second year at University, so most of my socializing occurs with people 19-22 and rarely do I get the chance to be with such mentally stimulation people as those I have met here.

_I have five roommates and one resident baby. I will briefly describe them as I have come to realize them as now._

_Ginny Weasley is 15 and has the most gorgeous red hair ever. Her family life hasn't been very pretty for several years and she was reunited with her brother, Ron, who had been sent to a mental hospital nearly two and a half years ago. She has problems with depression, but seems like a very nice girl._

_Luna Lovegood is also 15. She has platinum blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She seems to not have much of a touch with reality, her best friend Padma Patil said its because she's been addicted to so many drugs that her mind has nearly shut down. She is the kind of person I just want to go hug._

_Padma and Parvati Patil are twins. They are 17, but will be 18 in a little more than a week. They are Indian (that's India the country!) and could not be more opposite. They both actually where rescued from the Harem of one of the Saudi Arabian Princes ((_AN: No offence to any Saudi Arabians, but I know nothing of Saudi Arabia that is not in the Arabian Knights books, so all of my information is based on those "facts" if you can call them that))_. They had lived as his servants there since they where 3, and when I say servants, I mean __servants_

_Parvati is pregnant with a child, she is due soon. She says the baby will be a boy, because girls aren't as wild as the baby she's bearing. She wants to name him Sodi. She says it mean "my secret", I think its cute._

_Padma has a baby boy named Hayym who's just 7 months old. She is pregnant for another child, though she is only in her second month, she says if she has a boy his name will be Zion, or "Heaven", or if she has a girl, her name will be Tikva, or "Hope"._

_I think what those men did to them is barbaric. They are very nice people. Padma's youngest, Hayym is here with them, but when Sodi is born there will be a side room for the babies opened, kind of a nursery I'm told. _

_I am happy for them. Parvati is defiantly vivacious enough to get herself a husband, in spite of the fact that she has children. Padma, though, may be too shy for that._

_I think I spelled all of the children's' names right, but I am not sure if I did._

_I believe there reason for attending is very obvious, as they where just recently freed from their enslavement a month ago._

_My final roommate is Susan Bones. She is 16 like me and she seems to be just a touch of normalcy for this group. She is very kind and shy. She has hair so red it rivals Ginny and the loveliest smile._

_Our small group seems very diverse. Here, I'll list it out:_

_Me, Hermione: Overly Smart with no people skills_

_Ginny: Depressed and beaten as a child_

_Parvati: Young mother and rape victim_

_Padma: Another young mother and rape victim_

_Luna: Druggie with no touch on reality_

_Susan: Normal as all get out_

_It doesn't get any stranger. I think you put us together for a reason, like last year, we found out more than backgrounds on our roommates. I hope the same happen this year._

_Hermione_

**7-5-03**

_This journal seems like only an excuse to make us spill our secrets to you people. It wont work with me. I will say no more than this: I am Ginny Weasley, and I will not be telling you any more than I want. _

_My roommates seem nice, especially Hermione, who I met on the bus here. Padma's little boy Hayym is so cute! He is the light of her life, for sure._

_Ginny_

**Fifth day of the Seventh month of the 2000 and 3****rd**** year**

I_ am Padma Patil. I am 17, but will turn 18 in a week. I was born in India, and raised in Saudi Arabia, as a part of a Harem. Hayym is my baby boy. My sister is pregnant with a baby._

_I like my roommates. Luna is my best friend, though she is much younger than I at 15. I am glad to still be with Parvati, she is my stability and light in this world. Ginny and Hermione are okay, they seem close. I hope to get to know them better._

_Padma Patil_

**Fifth day of the Seventh month of the 2000 and 3****rd**** year**

_My sister is here. I am glad. She will be able to help me when I find a husband so that I may marry him and he can care for my children. I am having a baby boy at the end of the month, and I will name him Sodi._

_As this is supposed to be on my roommates, I will now speak on them. Hermione seems very wise; she is older than her years. Luna is familiar as she is very close to my sister. Ginny is close to Hermione and seems very afraid. Susan is the perfect white child, everything I have ever dreamed of being._

_I have picked out two men to pursue to be my husband. They are called Toby and Ron. I have not heard their last name yet, but I will know soon._

_Parvati Patil_

**7/5/03**

_I like my new roomies. Padma is my best friend and Parvati is a good friend too. I like Hermione and Ginny, too. Susan is too perfect. I so not know how to deal with her._

_I want to be away from here. I want to be able to do what I want. I will get out, you watch._

_Luna_

**July 5**

_I am mildly surprised with my roommates. Two of them are pregnant, one will give birth within the month, the other before the end of the year. One is a junkie, and another is defiantly deep in depression. Hermione seems very smart and she's been here before, so she knows what to expect and how to deal with the oddities of our roommates._

_Susan_

…

ok, done for today. So, yeah. Here it is.

9:48 2-26-07

REWRITE: 6-16-07 11:33 AM

Kait-the-flake's update day : 6-25-07 12:17


	5. Waking up is hard to do

Its been a while since i have updated, im not sure if this is what i used to write like or anything i just want to get back in the habit and get used to me new recessed keyboard before i have to write my thesis.

A/N Disclaimer: I dont own HP or the lyrics below, but i do own the CD they're on....

.......

"_Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly go the days. Sunrise, sunset. You wake up, then you undress. It always is the same._" Harry sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest as he relaxed to the sound of Bright Eyes over his iPod. "_The sunrise and the sunsets. You are lying while you confess, keep trying to explain. The sunrise and the sunsets, You realize then you forget what you've been trying to retain." _he softly sang along, eyes flickering over the room. Even though he hadn't slept the previous night he had watched as each of his roommates fell asleep.

he looked down at his lap, smiling at the sleeping Ron curled up against him. he had 'snuck' into his bed after waking up only an hour after he fell asleep. Harry didnt mind, Ron had done that since the pair first became roommate and Harry would visit him on the rare nights he slept when the nightmares got to be too much for him.

"_But everybody knows that it is all about the things that get stuck inside of your head, like the songs your roommate sings or a vision of her body as she stretches out on your bed._" Harry glanced at the alarm clock it read "7:30 A". he tugged an ear phone from his ear, slipping it into Ron, ignoring the irony that he could have headphones with long chords but not a belt.

"Wake up," he whispered, poking him as the words rushed into his friends ear, "_She raised her hands in the air, asked you, When was the last time you looked in the mirror? Cause you've changed. Yeah, you've changed. Sunrises, sunsets. You're hopeful then you regret. The circle never breaks. With a sunrise and a sunset there's a change of heart or address. Is there nothing that remains? For a sunrise or a sunset. You're manic or you're depressed. Will you ever feel ok? For a sunrise or a sunset, your lover is an actress. Did you really think she'd stay? For a sunrise or a sunset. You're either coming or you just left but you're always on the way. Towards a sunrise or a sunset, a scribble or a sonnet. They are really just the same. To the sunrise and the sunset. The master and his servant have exactly the same fate. It's a sunrise and a sunset. From a cradle to a casket. There is no way to escape. The sunrise and the sunset. Hold your sadness like a puppet, keep putting on the play. But everything you do is leading to the point where you just won't know what to do. And at that moment you may laugh but there is someone there who will be laughing louder than you. So it's true, the trick is complete. Become everything you said you never would be._"

Ron rolled onto his back, flipping his legs over the edge of the bed, but leaving his head on Harry's lap, began to sing along sleepily, "_You're a fool! You're a fool! Sunrise, sunset, sunrise, sunset. Sunrise and the sunsets. Sunrise, sunset, sunrises, sunsets. Sunrise and the sunsets. Sunrise, sunset. Go home to your apartment and put the cassette in the tape deck and let that fever play. Sunrise, sunset. Where are you Arienette? Where are you Arienette?_"his voice slowly got louder, before he and Harry yelled the last line, laughing as Justin fell out fell out of his bed onto the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" growled Tobias, who had shot up in his bed at Harry and Ron's loud cry.

"Its Bright Eyes," Ron said, as if that explained everything. Harry nodded in agreement.

"You two are insane," Justin grumbled, "What time is it?"

"7:35," Harry grinned, turning his iPod off and wrapping his earphones around it. "Breakfast began half an hour ago. we have and hour, i think, left." he pushed Ron off of him, "I'm getting dressed, someone want to get Colin up?"

Ron groaned, "Its too early to be up!" he attempted to curl up into Harry's bed but Tobias grabbed his ankle and pulled him off it.

"If i have to be up right now, so do you." he growled, giving him the evil eye, "Especially since you woke us all up."

Harry laughed tugging his shirt off and digging for his uniform shirt. he found an undershirt in the top drawer with other underthings and pulled it on as he pulled open another drawer on his dresser. he found grey and black dress pants inside. "Hey, do we wear gray or black pants?" the responses of grunts and shrugs led him to select a pair in black before trying another drawer, this one had black socks in wool, nylon and cotton. picking a pair he tried another, finally hitting pay dirt, finding it full of short sleeved white dress shirts. He dressed before curiously opening the last drawer, amused to find a mix of pajama pants, gym shorts and t shirts in various colors.

"Anyone see the shoes?" A sleepy Blaise inquired as he buttoned his shirt.

"Nope!" Ron chimed, moving to stand next to Harry. "How do i look? Official, ne?"

"I want to know how they knew what size we all wore." Tobias grumbled, dragging a most-of-the-way-dressed Colin to join the pair. Justin took another half second,l before rebuttoning Colins shirt for him after Colin did it up wrong.

"You ready to face the world?" Blaise joked, swinging their door open before he walked outm "Hey, look, our shoes!" the rest of the residents exited to peer at their shoes.

they each had three pair of brand new shoes. there was a name tag with three cubbies under it for each boy. they all had black leather dress shoes, black casual shoes and white and dark blue trainers. "Street shoes?" Blaise asked, holding up his pair of casual shoes and cocking his head.

"Sure, why not." Tobias pulled his own pair on and walked towards the common room as his roommates hurried to do the same. sitting next to the door was the same older woman that had separated them from the returnees was seated next to the exit.

"Good morning, Boys." she greeted, "I am Mrs. McGonnagall. i am your head of house. pleease form a line." they complied, confused. "Name?"

"Tobias Brenner," the woman searched through a box on her table for a moment before taking out an over-sized envelope. she pulled out a metal ring, half way open and took Tobias's wrist, fastening it on. "That is the equivalent of a hospital bracelet. it has your name and allergies on it. you must present it whenever you attempt to leave the commons, the Grand hall and the castle. you must also have it on every time you get your meds and to enter the castle. if you are caught without this on you will be in solitary for a day for each offence. Do you all under stand?" she glanced down the line, waiting for each boy to nod, "Good, your tie, Mr. Brenner. Next."

"Justin Finch-Fletchly." she went through the same routine for each boy, "Now, go eat breakfast. Do not forget to take your medications." she shooed them out of the room as another group of teens began to decend the stairs behind them.

Ron glared at his bracelet bitterly as he was guided along by a mildly irritated Harry. taking the same route to the grand hall that they had taken to get to the tower the night before. the group of six stood before the great doors, looking at them apprehensively. a mostly still asleep Colin was now practically draped against Blaise. Ron had taken Harry's hand in his own in an attempt to calm his nerves. Tobias was standing aloofly as Justin sized up his roommates.

"Lets do this." he sighed, pushed the doors open.

............

TBC

Yeah i know "You disappear for two years then show up and give us a half-chapter and you think that is all right?!" in your shoes i would probably be irritated with me. but i promise ill update again soon. and by soon i mean by the end of may. hopefully.

Hope you liked it

Kait

Jan 21, 7.08 p

edit: forgot to spell check :P


End file.
